Scales
by Edna Left
Summary: Everyone returns to Hogwarts after the war, hoping it's a normal year filled with drama, hook-ups, and falling in and out of love. *Everyone is 18 *This is after the Battle of Hogwarts, Voldemort is dead, and everyone agreed to come back and finish their final year together *Just have to get that out of the way
1. Chapter 1: Everyone

Chapter 1- Everyone

"Neville let's go!"

Neville jolted awake. Luna was nudging him as the Hogwarts Express came to a halt.

"We can't miss our last first day." Luna smiled at him.

Neville slowly straightened up and rubbed his eyes, "Last year was supposed to be my last first day."

Luna pulled him to his feet, "But now we have our last first day together!" She smiled and pulled him out of the compartment.

"Luna slow down!" Neville complained as they ran to the carriages together.

"But I can't wait!" Luna exclaimed as she stopped to pet the thestrals, "Hi Terrance, Rosalie, Jacob. It's lovely to see you all again. I hope your summer holidays were nice. Thank you for taking us all back to school."

Neville smiled at his friend and climbed into the carriage first. Luna joined him. Neville looked around at his fellow students climbing into their respective carriages. He couldn't help but notice all of them pointing at the thestrals.

He overheard a few of them.

"I thought these were pulled by magic."

"Have they always been here?"

"Why can we just now see them?"

Neville put his head down and tried not to listen. After the battle, most everyone at Hogwarts could see the thestrals now.

Luna, as if reading his mind, put her hand on his, "It is sad. I think the thestrals know too."

They sat in silence. Ginny and Hermione walked through the carriages looking for an empty one. Luna jumped in her seat and waved them over.

"Long time no see," Ginny said as she helped Hermione in first.

"I would say it's been a few hours since we've seen you two," Hermione smiled at them.

"2 hours and 17 minutes actually," Luna piped as she hugged them both.

"Where's Ron and Harry?" Neville asked as the thestrals took off.

"Not sure," Hermione grabbed the side of the carriage for balance, "We didn't see them on the train."

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I swear, if my brother and ex decide to make a grand entrance and shake things up I'll-"

"What?" Hermione playfully snapped, "What in Godrick's Hallow would you do?"

Ginny lightly shoved her, "I don't know! I just want a normal year though!"

"That'll be the day," Neville snorted.

Luna laughed, a bit too hard, and added, "I bet Ron and Harry want a normal year too."

* * *

"I told you this wassss a bettttter idea," Dean Thomas slurred as he slammed his bottle on The Three Broomsticks table.

"Why would we take the train when we can apparate now? Very better idea!" Seamus agreed.

Harry nodded as he finished the last of his butterbeer, "Let's be honest, sitting on that train for hours or the pub for hours?"

"The Pub!" All three exclaimed.

"But it's getting close to the feast, we should head over." Harry stood up and crashed into Ron who was walking back to the table.

"Blimey!" Ron exclaimed as he steadied himself with a tray of shots, "Firewhiskey anyone?"

The boys cheered.

Dean spelled the drinks safely to the table as Ron and Harry sat back down, "Glad we learned apparation before the Carrows were here. Those 17 year-old seventh years don't know what is missing! They're…what is they're missing…what they…Oh fuck it!" They all laughed as Dean shouted "Expelliarmous!" at Seamus resulting in his empty beer bottle flying out of his hand.

"Didn't know that worked for anything other than a wand," Ron looked confused.

"You dated the smartest witch ever! How could you not know?" Dean asked.

"It was only a summer thing!" Ron drunkenly snapped back.

Harry hiccupped, "But you were friends with her for seven years, mate! Even I knew that!" They all laughed.

"Alright lads, listen up," Seamus grabbed his shot and held it in the air, "this is the year!"

"1985?" Harry asked.

"That's not even this year," Ron shook his head.

"What?" Harry looked down extremely confused.

"This is the year we get laid!" Dean patted Seamus on the back and grabbed his shot.

Ron and Harry looked at each other.

"But we've already been laid," Ron shrugged.

"Well we've never been laid!" Seamus said, a little too loudly.

"And you can always get laid again," Dean added.

Ron and Harry shrugged and picked up their shots.

"To getting laid!" They cheers-ed.

* * *

Neville, Ginny, and Hermione took a seat at the back of the Gryffindor table.

"I don't see them anywhere," Neville searched down the table and around the hall.

"Are they even attending this year?" Ginny asked.

"Of course," Hermione answered looking around as well, "There's no way they would-" She stopped short and stared at the professors at the front of the hall. A tall, bearded man with a curved nose sat at the end of the table. Hermione squinted, "Is that…"

Luna plopped down in Hermione's sight, "I think Professor Sprout is about to bring in the first-years!"

Hermione, completely forgetting what she thought she saw, hastily said, "Luna, this is the Gryffindor table! You aren't allowed to sit here."

Luna grinned, "I was held captive by Death Eaters and fought in the war last year. I think I should be allowed to sit wherever I want."

"That happened to a lot of us," Ginny said.

"Then you should all sit wherever you want," Luna added.

The doors to the Great Hall slowly opened and Professor Sprout lead the first years down the hall to the Sorting Hat.

* * *

"Hufflepuff!" The Sorting Hat shouted as Zachary Zickert smiled and ran to the Hufflepuff table.

Professor Sprout giggled gleefully and grabbed the hat, only to drop it out of fright. A loud noise came from the Great Hall door. Everyone turned to it.

BANG!

BANG!

Voices were heard from the other side.

"How do we get this bloody door open?"

"Alohamora that bastard!"

"It's not locked!"

The doors burst open and four boys stumbled in.

Ron squinted down the hall to see no first-years, "We missed the bloody song?"

"FUCK!" They all exhaled.

Dean pleaded down the hall, "Do it again!"

"Please!" Harry sank to his knees, "I've missed too many of them!"

Seamus bolted to the front of the hall reaching for the hat, he tripped and fell, "Come on, Professor Hat. Sing it again!"

"Mr. Finnigan!" Professor McGonagall said from her headmistress chair, "Get off the floor!"

Seamus stood up and stared in fright. He slowly bowed at his headmistress and backed up towards his friends.

Professor Sprout quickly took the hat and stool away. No one spoke. McGonagall stared down at the four boys clinging on to one another. "Sit," she demanded.

As quickly as they could they all ran to the table and sat down in silence.

McGonagall cleared her throat, "Anyway," she stood up to address he entire school, "Welcome first-years to Hogwarts. And welcome back all returning students. As you may as well notice, we have quite a large class of seventh years. After the tragedy of last year's term, we have opened up Hogwarts to last year's seventh years to return and finish their education. Everyone else will be expected to finish in seven years and not have to repeat any. If you need extra help in any of your studies please inform your professors, we aim to get everyone back on track. This year we have a few new professors. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by Professor Vicktor Krum, Transfiguration will be taught by Professor Cho Chang, and Care of Magical Creatures will be taught by Professor Charlie Weasley."

Hermione and Harry both hid their faces, "Oh no!"

Ron stared up thinking hard, "Oh yeah, I think he mentioned all that."

* * *

The Slytherin common room was colder than usual. Draco walked to the armchair in front of the fire and slumped down.

"Draco, dear," Pansy startled him while sipping her tea on the couch, "Why are you down here and not at the feast?"

"Why are you even at Hogwarts? You're not attending this year. Shouldn't you be at Gringotts now or whatever?" Draco snapped back.

"I'm here because I was worried about you," Pansy crossed her legs and sank into the chair, "You should be celebrating the beginning of a new year with the rest of the school."

Draco crossed his arms and looked away from Pansy, "What if they don't want me there?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Oh stop this. I'm not going to listen to the 'Poor Draco Monologues' again. We've all moved on. Potter and the rest of the wizarding world has forgiven us. We even had tea with the Weasleys last month. Granger defended us in our hearing."

Draco looked back at her, "But what if-"

Pansy cut him off, "Draco. Listen to me. I say this from the bottom of my heart and with all the love I have for you: no one cares. You aren't as big a deal as you think you are. We all just want to move on."

"But what if we can't?"

"Sounds like you can't," Pansy said, "Draco I'm off to Egypt tomorrow. I won't be around. Please make some new friends. I will worry about you."

"Did you come all this way just to say that? I already have a mother."

Pansy pulled out a bottle of Dragon Barrel Brandy and smiled, "It's not always about you. I wanted to celebrate my going away with my best friend."

"I thought you wanted me to celebrate with the rest of the school," Draco smiled back.

"What can I say, I'm still a little selfish." She opened the bottle and took a swig, "I suggest we finish this elsewhere. I'm not interested in sharing with any third years."

Draco stood up and grabbed her hand, "Hogsmead it is!"

* * *

Professor McGonagall popped the fifth champagne bottle and the teacher's lounge erupted with cheer.

"To our new professors!" She yelled while filling up everyone's glasses.

"We've done us for the last two," Cho laughed.

"No matter," McGonagall continued pouring, "We can always celebrate educators, we don't get enough credit."

"Especially in this school!" Madam Pomfrey laughed, "I've seen my fair share of werewolves, petrification, dog bites, curses, internal to external bleeding and that's all before the war!"

Slughorn patted her on the back, "My dear, Poppy. This school wouldn't exist to this day without you."

Madam Pomfrey blushed, "Oh please, Pomona is the true hero. She works so hard and we use everything she grows from your potions to my healing."

Professor Sprout gave a small hiccup of appreciation from the corner.

Professor McGonagall held up her glass, "To all current professors and staff members and those who have passed before us. Let this be the year Hogwarts focuses on its student's education and that only. There is no elixir of life hidden in the castle nor a giant snake. No one has escaped from Azkaban and it is not the Triwizard year."

"But it will be next year!" Madam Hooch called out from the corner, sipping on her whiskey with Professor Flitwick.

McGonagall continued, "This is the year Godric, Rowina, Helga and even Salazar wanted." She tapped her wand in the air and began to sing "Hogwarts Hogwarts Hoggy Warty Hogwarts…"

"Teach us something please!" The rest of the faculty joined in.

They sang, drank, and rang in the new term as they've always wanted to.


	2. Chapter 2: Blaise Zabini

Blaise Zabini made his way to the Great Hall. Word had spread that the first day of classes were cancelled due to an "illness" amongst the teachers.

"Don't worry Hermione, you've waited almost two years to go back to class, you can wait another day." Ginny consoled Hermione as they walked to breakfast.

Blaise entered behind them and scanned the room. He breezed past the tables to the Slytherins. He saw Draco Malfoy nodding off at his plate and a few first-years looking nervous as ever, wondering if they would all die from the "illness" that struck the faculty. His Quidditch team was huddled at the table and waved him over.

Blaise politely smiled and waved at them, but grabbed a pastry and walked out the door. There was no one of interest to him there. Plus official tryouts were the next day. He would interact with them then.

He only returned as a courtesy to his mother who wanted him to finish his Hogwarts career to save face. He walked out to the courtyard and started towards the Black Lake.

He stopped halfway there and muttered to himself, "What's even the point?"

He sat on the ground and finished his breakfast. Blaise was at a loss. He had no idea what to do and felt so indifferent about Hogwarts. He walked out on the war, he hadn't made any real friends, and he truly felt that he didn't belong.

He looked around at the castle, everything was back to normal. You wouldn't even think the biggest wizarding war happened here just a few months ago. The only trace of the horror was the dark magic that seemed to leave a small scar throughout the grounds.

It wasn't a luring dark magic or a depressing one. It was just…there. There probably wasn't anything that could be done about it.

Something caught his eye near the forest. Someone with long dirty-blonde hair bounced their way into the forest.

Even Blaise Zabini knew who Luna Lovegood was. If he was being honest, she was his favorite Quidditch commentator.

She did a quick spin before she disappeared into the trees.

Blaise smiled and wondered what it would be like to live in her world.

He rolled his eyes, how could he think something like that?

What could she possibly be doing in that forest? She's bound to come running out soon.

Blaise decided that he didn't care and went back to sulking, making sure to adjust his position so he would "just so happen" to be facing the forest.

After a few minutes he decided that the sun was too bright and he wanted to sit next to the trees. He walked towards the opening Luna had wondered in, or maybe not. He didn't care where she entered.

The grass next to the trees was too bumpy and rough, he didn't want to sit anymore. But a walk sounded nice.

He started walking into the forest, alone. Wondering if he would run into anyone.

Blaise listened carefully as he ducked through the branches.

He could hear some birds in the trees above.

Small pit-pats of critters running around.

But nothing human.

Blaise let out a long sigh and thought to himself how dumb this was. He wasn't even following her. He quickly turned and smacked his head on a branch that hadn't seemed to be there before.

"Fuck!" He stumbled back and hit his head on another branch.

"Wha-" he couldn't finish because he tripped over root, hit the back of his head on two more branches and thumped down in a small circle of mud.

"Are you alright?" An angelic voice asked out.

Blaise looked up and saw Luna making her way through the branches. She smiled at him and Blaise fought to not smile back.

"I wasn't following you!" He blurted out.

Luna giggled, "Okay." She reached out for his hand, "Watch your head when you get up."

Without even thinking Blaise grabbed her hand and knew he didn't want to let go.

 _Say thank you!_ He thought, locked into her eyes, _Say thank you say thank you say thank you!_

"What are you even doing in here?" He finally sneered. _Idiot!_

"Meeting up with some old friends." Luna smiled and started to walk but was taken aback by Blaise still holding on to her. "Good idea," she squeezed his hand, "Don't want to get lost."

She lead him through the trees, making sure he didn't hit his head or trip over anything. Blaise didn't say a word the entire time. He just knew he didn't want to let go of her hand and didn't want to go back to the castle.

"See the light there? I can almost see the castle now," Luna pointed ahead, "And it's still fairly early, I'm glad-"

Blaise stopped walking, consequently tugging on Luna's arm and bringing her to a halt.

"Is everything alright?"

"Blaise," he said.

Luna just looked at him with her wide eyes.

"I'm Blaise," he continued, "I-"

"You're Blaise Zabini," Luna took a step closer to him and his heart skipped a beat, "you're a chaser on the Quidditch team, you're in Slytherin, you're in the Slug Club, you didn't follow me into the forest, and you're quite handsome."

Luna let out a small smile.

Blaise finally smiled back and took a step closer to Luna, now nearly inches from her, "You're Luna Lovegood, you're Hogwarts' best Quidditch commentator, you're in Ravenclaw, you went to the Slug Club party with Potter, you came into the forest to visit old friends, and you're ridiculously beautiful."

Luna blushed and Blaise had a new favorite shade of pink.

Blaise started to lower to her and drew back embarrassed. He stammered, "I…uhhh. Can I…"

Luna let go of him and put her hands on her hips, "Blaise if you're going to kiss me just do it already!"

Instinctively with her consent he put one arm around her waist and with his other hand he brushed the hair out of her face. Luna threw her arms around his neck and crossed them bracing herself for what was about to happen.

Blaise slowly lowered to her and Luna raced him, reaching him first. Blaise was surprised at first but melted in the moment. He felt her arms getting tighter around his neck as she pushed more into the kiss. His left hand met his right on the small of her back. He lifted her off the ground, but lost his balance on a stray rock and they both toppled over.

Blaise fell on his back and Luna toppled over him. She laughed, "Am I too heavy or are you too weak?"

He laughed with her, "I think I might be too clumsy."

He pulled her in closer and she smiled, "Who are you Blaise Zabini? I've never seen this side of you. Did someone slip you a potion this morning?"

He kissed her and pulled away, "Who are you Luna Lovegood to make me feel this way? I blame you."

He turned over and kissed her a little more aggressively this time.

"Ow!" She pushed him away from her.

"What did I do? Are you okay?" Blaise, full of embarrassment, pulled completely off her.

Luna laughed, "Not you, my hair is caught in the knotgrass."

Blaise sighed in relief and helped her get untangled. "I guess this isn't the ideal place to…" he trailed off.

"Probably not," Luna stood up and grabbed his hand, "Shall we get out of here before it takes us as a prisoner?"

Blaise followed her towards the clearing. Just before they reached the end of the forest she turned around and kissed him one last time. He didn't want it to end. He started to reach around her but she broke the connection too fast.

Luna let go of his hand and skipped out of the forest. Blaise slumped against the nearest tree and watched until he couldn't see her anymore.

* * *

Blaise made his way back to the Slytherin common room. He was having a hard time hiding his smile. This made no sense.

Did someone slip him a love potion this morning?

Did someone poison him and now he's hallucinating?

Before he had a chance to spiral with that thought someone crashed into him.

"Ugh," Draco stumbled and put his head in his hands.

"Alright?" Blaise said shaking Draco off of him, "You don't look-"

"I look fine!" Draco snapped back, but even that was too loud for him. He groaned again and covered his mouth.

"Don't vomit here!" Blaise looked around the hallway and quickly pulled Draco into the nearest classroom.

Draco slumped at a desk and Blaise looked around, "Well you're in luck. Professor Slughorn is bound to have a hangover cure somewhere in here."

Blaise began opening up cupboards while Draco was mumbling to himself.

"Antidote to the Common Poison. That might do. Alcohol is a poison." Blaise grabbed the bottle and set it next to his hurting classmate. "Drink up mate."

Draco fumbled the vile open and quickly closed it when the smell hit him. He sat up straight and looked at Blaise, "I'm not going to be able to stomach this."

"Alright," Blaise sat next to him. "So, what happened to you last night?"

"Pansy," Draco muttered.

"You and Pansy?" Blaise laughed.

"No, no. We're just mates. I didn't snog her, she's a right—" Draco's eyes got wide.

"What?" Blaise turned to him.

Draco looked almost frightened, "Who did I snog last night?"

"You can't remember?"

Draco looked around the room as if his hookup from the previous night was hanging around in a corner, "No. I remember going to Hogsmeade. And The Three Broomsticks. And a goat."

"You snogged a goat?"

"No!" Draco snapped, but he didn't make eye contact with Blaise, "I can't remember."

Blaise and Draco sat in silence.

Finally Draco shook his head, "Never mind. Why are you being so nice? Who poisoned you?"

"No one," Blaise scoffed, "just trying to help. Far be it from you to be thankful!"

Blaise stood up and walked to the door.

Draco called out to him with all his strength, "Thanks."

Blaise turned around as he reached the door, made eye contact, and gave a slight nod. He left the classroom and heard a hurling noise once he closed the door.

He was in a good mood, but not that good.

* * *

Blaise could hardly pay attention in potions class the following day. Not that he needed to. He'd already exceeded his classmates. He'd been studying dark potions and poisons ever since his mother married that wealthy potioneer who as obsessed with Zygmunt Budge.

That potioneer, whom he never bothered learning his name, taught him that the best way to make "the best poisons" is to know how to make all the antidotes. He died a few months after they married. Blaise quite liked that one.

In any case, he wasn't sure how he was expected to concentrate while Luna kept asking ridiculous questions about the ingredients and potions. Ridiculous, and cute.

"Yes Professor, I was wondering why we don't use thestral hair in any potions?"

"Ah Miss Lovegood," Professor Slughorn scratched his head, "one would have to get close to a thestral, gain it's trust, and face certain death."

"Why?"

"Because if one were to simply pluck a thestral hair, the creature will attack."

"But what would you be able to make with one?"

"The Elder Wand," Harry answered from the back of the classroom.

"Rightfully so, Mr. Potter!" Professor Slughorn gleefully tipped his hat to Harry.

Luna didn't turn around to see him, "I was asking about a potion, Harry Potter."

Blaise held back a laugh. Even though they were friendly, Luna was not charmed by Potter.

"Well, Miss Lovegood, I suppose we don't rightfully know." Professor Slughorn turned back to his cauldron to continue the lesson.

"Pity," Luna looked back down to her book.

* * *

"Blaise Zabini!" Luna said in a fright when he popped around the corner he had been waiting behind for a bit too long.

"Luna Lovegood," he smiled at her.

"Can I help you?" She smiled back.

"I think we can help each other," he turned to walk with her down the hallway. "You were asking a lot about using thestral hair in potions and I might just be the person who has answers for you."

Her face turned bright, "Really? Have you used them before?"

Blaise turned slightly red, "No, but I'm pretty good with potions…among other things." He smirked and pulled her into a nearby stairwell.

Luna giggled and kissed him.

As if by something stronger than magic Professor Slughorn awkwardly walked by clearing his throat, "Please. Uh, students. Go to class or something."

The pair laughed and quickly walked away.

"Do you want to do it now?" Luna asked eagerly.

Blaise was shocked, "Do what exactly?"

"Help me with my thestral question, of course."

He laughed, "Oh yes, of course."

Luna led him to the courtyard and towards the Forbidden Forest. He stopped suddenly and turned to the Quidditch Pitch. The Slytherin tryouts were about to start.

Luna looked back at him, "Do you need to be somewhere else?"

He turned back to her and grabbed her hand, "No. Let's go."


End file.
